What Happens When You're Bored At 1 AM
by sunshine918
Summary: Sequel to What Happens When You're Bored At Midnight! MUGGLES ATTACK!


**What Happens When You're Bored At One AM**

Well, I guess since I sort of co-wrote this, I get to make the authors note! And sunshine's not here so she can't do it herself. It is now currently 2:19am and I am wondering what I'm doing writing an author's note for a story that's not going to be posted on my profile…oh well. I guess I'll get over it. But anyway, in order to understand this, you have to read What Happens When You're Bored At Midnight by me, Captain Oblivious! Well, there's a 1161 at the end but I don't count that because it's not my name…right. So read my story before you read sunshine's! And don't read What Happens When You're Bored Because Sunshine The Fairy Princess is Passes Out On the Couch until you read this one. Yes, it is a scattered trilogy, but it's funny so that's okay. So, ON WITH THE STORY!

POOF "I'm a Fairy Princess!"

Captain Oblivious: "What are you doing here? This is my random story!" cries

Sunshine the Fairy Princess: "I don't know…What am I doing here? looks around and sees naked men "NOW I REMEMBER!"

Snape: "…And you are…?"

Sunshine the Fairy Princess: "Sunshine the Fairy Princess!" likes exclamation points!...!

Harry: looks cute, confused, and still horny

Sunshine: "Horny little bastard!" looks mischievous "Cute."

Captain O: "Could you help me with the blindfold…PWEASE! I wanna see the perty naked men!" likes slash

Sunshine: "OK!" removes blind fold

Snape: "Well this is a turn of events. giggles _innuendo!_

Sunshine and Cptn O: not doing kinky things

Sunshine: "And you're giggling because…"

Harry: gets it points and laughs

Sunshine and Cptn O: "…"

Sunshine: gets it…finally "OOOH! EWWWW! I'm not a cannibal!"

Captain O: gets it from use of cannibal points and laughs naked Harry catches eye tackles

Sunshine: shakes head disgusted with best friend "Sooo…you must be Mister Snape Professor Man."

Snape: "Ummm…yeah…" is confused

Harry: is bored, uncomfortable, and wishes he could use his wand

Snape: is very uncomfortable being naked in front of girls "Ummm…so why are you here?"

Sunshine & Captain O: "Sumtin to do…well, sumtin to see."

Captain O: I like milk…and grass…the fun kind.

Sunshine: is now bored

Tom Felton: walks in

Sunshine: spazzes screams and tackles Harry "WHY DID YOU MOVE?" tackles Tom

Captain O: wonders why she didn't scream again

Tom: "Well, this is a party! Naked men, chicks…shweet. Sooo…where's the drinks?"

Snape: dives for clothes

Harry: Blush is horny some more

Sunshine: "Keep it in your nonexistent (at the moment) pants!"

Captain O: "Hey Tom! What's another name for a lesbian?

Tom: "Ummm…lezbos?"

Captain O: laughs NO! CANNIBALS! laughs hysterically

Tom: "…"

Captain O: is sad because no one likes her joke passes out

Sunshine: "Soo…who wants to do CPR?

Tom: backs away slowly

Sunshine: is attached to Tom's arm backs away slowly

Tom: likes attention wonders why he doesn't have more groupies

Snape: backs away slowly has found his clothes

Harry: DAMMIT! Why do I have to do the CPR!

Snape: "Because you didn't back away slowly."

Ron: walks in I'll do it! Harry, why are you naked? doesn't care anymore has the attention part of a squirrel

Captain O: pretends to stop breathing

Ron: "I'LL SAVE YOU!" does CPR

Captain O: lip locks Ron (Won-Won)

Sunshine: looks away

Tom: wonders why the groupie is still on his arm

Sunshine: can suddenly read minds Because I can…& and you're super sexy! still likes exclamation points

Tom: blush

Snape & Harry: have disappeared and a bedroom door is suddenly closed

Sunshine: "They're sheaky, sheaky."

Tom: noticed they left a long time ago "Not really…"

Ron & Captain O: left

Captain O in real life: giggles at this and then stares at Sunshine the Fairy Princess

Sunshine: is now bored and just remembered she had a boyfriend "Well I'm gone because I have a date I forgot about so…you're cute and all but I'm no cheat. leaves POOF

Tom: is confused hears noises and leaves pretty damn fast

THE END!

Sunshine the Fairy Princess: still likes exclamation points!


End file.
